Pokémon
For detailed information about this series, see: Bulbapedia or Pokémon Wiki. Summary on this verse I'm pretty sure we all know what this verse is. It's a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the Game Boy and has turned into one of the most successful video-game media franchise by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and mangas. It's the second largest selling video game franchise of all time, only surpassed by Super Mario Bros., another franchise owned by Nintendo. Power of the Verse: This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokemon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Universal+ anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who have control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyorge, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two pokemon. The legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Many pokemon, both legendary and non-legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity(Gravity) and attacking with mirages(Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. It should be noted that these profiles largely list Pokemon at the utmost potential. With the recent future release in late 2016 of Pokemon Sun and Moon, the series will likely gain an upgrade in power. Statistics Evaluations The Pokemon franchise is all over the place when it comes to official power levels, continuities, and who can beat who. It thrives on extreme inconsistencies, Plot Induced Stupidity, and Game Mechanics. Given how extremely unreliable the series seems to be and that we would run the risk of rating lots of unwarranted characters as 2-C based on the Pokedex, base stats, and story events, we have decided that it is better to strictly go by the characters individual feats and by power-scaling if another character is shown to match or exceed the power level displayed by another character within the same story. The Pokedex descriptions are only allowed if they are very specific (for example, if it states that a Pokemon can destroy a mountain, but does not specify the size or the number of required attacks to do so, that is not very useful) and do not contradict their displayed levels. Otherwise the statistics should be placed at "Unknown" ratings, similarly to how we handle the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Bill Cipher The Dorito (This 'Pikachu' that everyone keeps telling me is intriguing) Blippeeddeeblah AsuraDestructor SwordSlayer99 MarvelFanatic119 (Grew up with Gen 1 and onwards) Quincy King Sheoth (Mainly Gen. 3) PuasLuisZX RouninOtaku Dino Ranger Black (Mainly because of the games, manga, and anime specials. Loathes the main anime entirely.) SuperKamiNappa LordAizenSama The Everlasting (Mainly Gen. 6, as it was his introduction to the series) Non-Bias (Mewtwo is my favorite) TripleX6 (Mewtwo is also my favorite) SomebodyStupid (Sceptile #BestPokemon, along side my Porygon-Z, Gardevoir, and Carbonite) TheMightyRegulator (Particularly Generation 4 which introduced me to the series. Giratina is my favourite as it does things likethis every once in a while) JiroUchiha9 (Gen 5 is the greatest. Finds the anime to be the greatest of all time) Neutral: Lord Kavpeny (Loves the games, hates the anime) Davy0 (Loves fighting-types, will dispute facts with or against them). The Living Tribunal 1 (been so loong, so he doesnt remember much) Valar Melkor 2 (Loves the games, hates the anime) Faisal Shourov (loved games until generation 3, hates the anime) Skodwarde The Almighty (Feels the series got redundant after Gen 4) Viturino (Loves some pokemon designs, Pokemon Origins and the games) Opponents: Character Profiles God Tiers Arceus.png|'Arceus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus Giratina2.jpg|'Giratina'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Giratina Dialga.jpg|'Dialga'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dialga Palkia.jpg|'Palkia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Palkia Uxie2.jpg|'Uxie'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Uxie Mesprit2.jpg|'Mesprit'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mesprit Azelf2.jpg|'Azelf'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Azelf Top Tiers Rayquaza-0.jpg|'Rayquaza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rayquaza Deoxys.jpg|'Deoxys'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deoxys Groudon-0.png|'Groudon'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Groudon Kyogre-0.png|'Kyogre'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyogre Regigigas.jpg|'Regigigas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regigigas Zygarde.jpg|'Zygarde'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zygarde Yveltal.jpg|'Yveltal'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yveltal Xerneas.jpg|'Xerneas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Xerneas Hoopa3.jpg|'Hoopa'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hoopa Kyurem.jpg|'Kyurem'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyurem Zekrom.png|'Zekrom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zekrom Reshiram-0.png|'Reshiram'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Reshiram Mewtwo.jpg|'Mewtwo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mewtwo Lugia.jpg|'Lugia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lugia Ho oh.jpg|'Ho-Oh'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ho-Oh Lance.jpg|'Lance'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lance_(Pokemon) High Tiers Genesect.jpg|'Genesect'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Genesect Moltres-0.jpg|'Moltres'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Moltres Zapdos.jpg|'Zapdos'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zapdos Articuno.jpg|'Articuno'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Articuno Raikou.jpg|'Raikou'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Raikou Entei-0.jpg|'Entei'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Entei Suicune-0.jpg|'Suicune'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Suicune Tyranitar.jpg|'Tyranitar'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tyranitar Unown.jpg|'Unown'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Unown Garchomp-0.jpg|'Garchomp'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Garchomp Lucario.jpg|'Lucario'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lucario Aggron2.jpg|'Aggron'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aggron Aerodactyl2.jpg|'Aerodactyl'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aerodactyl Dragonite-0.jpg|'Dragonite'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonite Latios.png|'Latios'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latios Latias.jpg|'Latias'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latias Gengar-0.jpg|'Gengar'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gengar Ash.jpg|'Ash Ketchum'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum Red.jpg|'Red'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Red Scizor-0.jpg|'Scizor'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Scizor Absol-0.jpg|'Absol'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Absol Swampert-0.jpg|'Swampert'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Swampert Arcanine-0.jpg|'Arcanine'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arcanine Charizard.jpg|'Charizard'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charizard Venusaur.jpg|'Venusaur'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Venusaur Blaziken-0.jpg|'Blaziken'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Blaziken Alakazam-0.jpg|'Alakazam'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alakazam Abomasnow-0.jpg|'Abomasnow'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Abomasnow Gyarados.jpg|'Gyarados'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gyarados Gardevoir-0.jpg|'Gardevoir'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gardevoir Gigalith-0.jpg|'Gigalith'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gigalith Infernape-0.jpg|'Infernape'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Infernape Volcarona-0.jpg|'Volcarona'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Volcarona Nidoking-0.jpg|'Nidoking'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nidoking Nidoqueen-0.jpg|'Nidoqueen'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nidoqueen Machamp.jpg|'Machamp'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Machamp Dragonair.jpg|'Dragonair'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonair Greninja.jpg|'Greninja'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Greninja Mid Tiers Ampharos-0.jpg|'Ampharos'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ampharos Pidgeot-0.jpg|'Pidgeot'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pidgeot Banette-0.jpg|'Banette'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Banette Serperior-0.jpg|'Serperior'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Serperior Cinccino-0.jpg|'Cinccino'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cinccino Whimsicott-0.jpg|'Whimsicott'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Whimsicott Whiscash-0.jpg|'Whiscash'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Whiscash Ninetales-0.jpg|'Ninetales'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ninetales Scyther-0.jpg|'Scyther'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Scyther Blastoise.jpg|'Blastoise'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Blastoise Hitmonchan2.jpg|'Hitmonchan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hitmonchan Pikachu.jpg|'Pikachu'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu Steelix.jpg|'Steelix'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Steelix Magcargo-0.jpg|'Magcargo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magcargo Ninjask-0.jpg|'Ninjask'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjask Low Tiers Heracross2.jpg|'Heracross'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Heracross Donphan-0.png|'Donphan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Donphan Loudred2.jpg|'Loudred'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Loudred Raticate2.jpg|'Raticate'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Raticate Espurr2.jpg|'Espurr'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Espurr Jigglypuff2.jpg|'Jigglypuff'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jigglypuff Magikarp-0.jpg|'Magikarp'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magikarp Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Verses